High school Boys And Zombie
by RagnaCloud-Rebirth
Summary: The high school boys were going to run for their lives against zombies... wait, it was Tadakuni's story after all


Disclaimer: The Daily Lives of High School Boys also know as Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou is really lazily created by Yasunobu Yamauchi and published by Square Enix and Sunrise.

Tadakuni: Don't say lazy!

The High School Boys of North Sanada will gonna rock their boring life into something funnier and more action like you have never seen before.

This time, the high school boys of North Sanada, will fight the living dead where in this town is no longer safe. Will the boys do to stop them, or is this some kind of Tadakuni's weird, made-up story that the school announces the zombie run in all Sanada schools.

**High School Boys and Zombies**

**By: RagnaCloud-Rebirth**

""Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" as the scream of the hyperactive teacher rolls towards the corridor of the boy's high school in the North Sanada High, the boys were rushed out to their classroom as the zombie outbreak came to the town since the incident of walking dead was attributed by the fast-food chain whom they sell some spoilt milk that transformed him into some sort of a zombie.

"What, someone bought the milk that was past the best before date?" Hidenori asked.

"Yeah, one of us drank it." Yoshitake replied.

"Who could have done this foolish thing?" Motoharu said.

"Beats me; is it Tadakuni?" Yoshitake said.

"Nope, it was Mitsuo lookalike… or someone else." Hidenori replied as he saw Tadakuni came to the classroom without being warned as the zombie outbreak came. Tadakuni went to the guys and told the story.

"A while ago, before I went to school while I was on the street, I saw someone from the South Sanada High School who was being contained by the black fog that became zombies. When I saw him, I tapped his shoulder and when he looks back, I was shocked about his ghoulish look and use the stick to beat the zombie but to no avail. He would scare the hell on me and I ran to the school."

"And what happened?" Motoharu said.

"The zombies from the South Sanada will come to the north to… **eat our brains!**" Tadakuni said as he was terrified cloak in gloom but the other guys were blank at their outcome. Suddenly, Karasawa came in to tell the students to be calm.

"You have to stay calm, guys. The president and the vice president are issuing to arm you to prevent a zombie attack. We have some bamboo swords, air soft rifles with more paint balls, and wooden swords and spears given to your class representatives. If someone who is a victim of zombie attack, let us know."

The boys are in state of shock as the students and their classmates were armed with weapons of war.

"No kidding." Motoharu said.

"Are you serious about this, Karasawa?" Yoshitake said.

"Even the Demonic Archfiend has turned into zombie, were really dead." Karasawa replied as the boys started to arm themselves. Suddenly, a college student who has a cool looking motorbike and some set of big swords came.

"Hey bro; When did you come here?" Hidenori said to his brother.

"Good thing I brought some big, wooden swords just for you." Yuusuke said and gave his sword to Hidenori.

"Hey, is this my wooden Nodachi, What about yours?"

"Don't worry; I have the wooden Zweihander in my hand." Yuusuke replied and went away with his awesome motorbike as Yoshitake prepared his paint ball bazooka and Tadakuni's sniping paint ball rifle.

As the zombies came to the school, the high school boys attack them head-on as they destroy them. Suddenly a more powerful zombie destroys the quarter of the high school boys. As they saw the outcome, the president, vice president and other high school boys are going to attack the most powerful zombie archfiend and after that… they won. But one of the zombies came to eat the president's brain and he became a zombie that all of the high school boys were screamed as they became their kind.

Well… it's only just a story of the zombie run in Sanada town, that's all" Tadakuni said while telling the story to Yoshitake and Hidenori. But these two were shaken in fear as Mei, Tadakuni's sister came in an instant as she dressed as a zombie for the annual zombie fun run.

"TADAKUNI NO IMOUTO!" Hidenori yelled.

"Brother, how do I look?" Mei struts herself with her zombie fashion as the zombie fun run starts tomorrow morning.

"Very good, it really fits to you." Tadakuni said and the two went away afraid of Tadakuni's story became real enough to frightened up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hidenori and Yoshitake ran away and screamed as their high pitched screams was heard in the neighborhood even the Literature Girl on an artificial riverbank, covered her ears in deafness.

"Now the wind became more frightening than before." The Literature Girl reacted.

_**FIN**_


End file.
